Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a DC voltage to a load that can be connected to output terminals. The apparatus has a semiconductor switching element for the clocked application of a supply voltage to a primary of a transformer on the basis of a sequence of driving pulses applied to a control input of the semiconductor switching element. A driving circuit for producing the driving pulses is also provided. The driving circuit has a first input terminal for applying an analog load-dependent control signal which is produced by a measuring configuration and governs the duration of the individual driving pulses, and a second input terminal for applying a starting signal defining the turn-on instants of the driving pulses.